WRIXAS 9
• [http://litforum.wikia.com/wiki/The_LITFAs_(Lit_Forum_Awards)#Individual_Ceremonies_Directory '''LITFAs Cermony Directory' ] • WRIXAS 1 • WRIXAS 2 • WRIXAS 3 • WRIXAS 4 • WRIXAS 5 • WRIXAS 6 • WRIXAS 7 • WRIXAS 8 • WRIXAS 9 • WRIXAS 10 • WRIXAS 11 • WRIXAS 12 • WRIXAS 13 • LITFAs 14'' '' WRIXAS 9 ''was the ninth Writers Express Awards ceremony, and the first of 2015. The results were revealed on 8th March 2015 (just over seven months after WRIXAS 8), although the process had begun in January 2015. The event again included established projects such as The Avenue, City Girls ''and High Hopes. But in a reversal of the previous ceremony' '- aided by the notable absence of forum behemoth ''These Days 1.0 - this event was all about the 'new guard', with debut projects'' Beyond The Light 1.0'' and Miscarriage becoming the most successful. WRIXAS 9 also saw the arrival of Noxy's debut drama - a five-part teen chiller series called The You In Me. ''Ironically however, Noxy's second dramatic outing - the standalone rites-of-passage tragi-drama ''Miscarriage - would usurp 'The You In Me' at the same ceremony, and win big. The only other new project was crime drama Woodchurch. Sadly, previous WRIXA winners Behind Closed Doors and ATUK's The Bill ''were cancelled during this period. ''allthingsuk left the forum, as he felt he had to focus on his studies full time. He has not returned since.'' '' Awards Below is a table featuring both nominated and winning projects and their respective categories. All winners are highlighted in bold: WRIXAS League Table (as of March 2015) Forum Members League Table (as of March 2015) Stats & Trivia This time there were 20 sub-categories, up one from WRIXAS 8. There were eight in the Crossover category, 6 in Drama and 6 in Soap. There were 23 winners this time - two more than last time - with three shared awards (compared to two at WRIXAS 8). There were 123 options to choose from - a decrease of six on WRIXAS 8, and the smallest number of options to date. WRIXAS 9 was notable for the fact that every single Drama sub-category in the Longlist won outright, without proceeding to a Shortlist stage - the first time this has happened. There were several sub-category modifications at this event: 'Best New Drama' and 'Best New Soap' were merged to create a new award, Best New Project. Following the introduction of feedback monitoring in 2014, two new but essenetially meta-voting awards were introduced: Feedbacker Of The Year - ''awarded to the person after Noxy (the only forum member who gives 100% annual feedback) who gives the most feedback for that calendar year; and ''Project Of The Year - given to the project which received the most annual feedback for that calendar year. Although it might have been expected that an established soap might fill the void left by 'These Days 1.0', it was in fact a newcomer - Beyond The Light 1.0 - which swept the Soaps category with a mighty 8 WRIXAS. These were for: *Best Couple (Dabi AKA Darren Gordon & Gabi King) *Best Newcomer (Geri Warner) *Best Cliffhanger (Darren Gordon Dies?) *Best Exit (Kristy Stewart) *Best Soap Male (Darren Gordon) *Best Soap Female (Carly Gordon, Natasha McGregor - DRAW) *Best Soap Episode (Episode 10) *Best Soap This marked the first time a competition between two characters from the same project ended in a draw (Best Soap Female), and an impressive feat for an entirely new project to win 'Best Soap'. Also making its mark was baby loss drama Miscarriage, which scooped an impressive seven awards: *Best New Project *Best Drama Male (Nigel Stanhope) *Best Drama Female (Rachel Stanhope) *Best Drama Scene (Rachel Breaks Down When Her Pregnancy Test Shows Negative) *Best Drama Plot (Rachel Stanhope's Miscarriage Grief) *Best Drama *Best Project It was another good night for The Avenue, as it picked up a further three awards for: *Best Soap Male (Aleks Glukhov) *Best Soap Scene (Linda Comforts Michael In Hospital After His Stroke) *Best Soap Winning 'Best Soap' was a major breakthrough, the first time the project has won this award in it's three-year history. This was the second consecutive time the show had won 'Best Soap Scene' (Linda Comforts Michael In Hospital After His Stroke). Noxy's virgin drama The You In Me collected two trophies - 'Best Drama Episode' (Episode 5: High Rise & Fall) and 'Project Of The Year'. Elsewhere, City Girls picked up a gong for 'Best Drama Male' (Max Warren). Amazingly, this is the third consecutive time the character has won this award. The only other trophy for the night went to High Hopes for 'Best Soap Plot' (David's Abuse Of Eileen). Regrettably - and in a WRIXAS first - the only project to win no awards was crime drama Woodchurch. This is perhaps down to the fact it had only started fairly recently. In all, six projects won WRIXAS this time, compared to seven last time.